1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel rail (also called a fuel gallery or fuel distributor) fitted to an engine of an automobile and the like for delivering gasoline or the like to the engine through distribution among respective cylinders thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fuel rail is one of primary components among products for a fuel injection system for use in the middle between a fuel tank and the engine, and as such, pressure tightness, airtightness (leak-proof), and oil tightness are strictly required of it owing to needs of ensuring that it has a function of stably delivering a combustible such as gasoline or the like.
A conventional fuel rail has a construction, wherein a fuel pipe is provided with a plurality of openings to serve as a fixture mount for respective injectors in dedicated use for respective cylinders of an engine and integrally formed mainly of aluminum by die casting, and an electrical wiring insert-molded in a covering made of synthetic resin which is used for activating respective injectors is attached to a side of the fuel pipe separately for connection therewith. The electrical wiring insert-molded in the covering made of synthetic resin is used for driving a solenoid valve of the respective injectors, and a cord fitted with a female connector is drawn out up to the tip thereof while a male connector is fitted to the respective injectors protuberantly.
With the conventional fuel rail described above, the electrical wiring insert-molded in the covering made of synthetic resin is disposed so as to be used in parallel therewith, and this configuration not only has taken much space of an engine room but also has required additional steps in an assembling process, resulting in a higher cost of fabrication.
The electrical wiring insert-molded in the covering made of synthetic resin is formed by embedding an electrical wiring into the covering made of synthetic resin by means of insert-molding, but it is susceptible to the effect of severe ambient conditions existing inside an engine room due to the fact that the covering can not be expected to have a sufficient thickness in view of economics and needs for weight reduction, and a cord is used for connection thereof with the respective injectors, thus posing uncertain factors for occurrence of troubles such as a faulty motion caused to occur in activation of the injectors.
Similarly, the thickness of the fuel rail itself is under constraints, and this also has posed a problem with reliability thereof in respect of pressure tightness, airtightness (leak-proof), and oil tightness as described in the foregoing.